amor verdadero
by flora rosa
Summary: es una historia de como flora y helia se conocieron algo diferentes es mi primera historia espero que les guste!
1. encuentro

Flora estaba caminando por los jardines de Alfea pensando que hacer ya que sus amigas salieron con sus novios. Flora: No es que no me gusta que las chicas salgan con sus novios, solo que quisiera tener a alguien con quien compartir. Ella pensó largando un suspiro. Pero de pronto, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que termino en el bosque y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de especialistas ` ¿Qué estarán haciendo?´ pensó

Hasta que un chico volteo y vio a flora

Hola!dijo el chico

Hola soy flora!

A mi nombre es Erik!

Un placer conocerte! Dije con una sonrisa

El placer es mío,espera eres flora una de las winx? pregunto

eh si!.dije sorprendida

eso es genial,puedo pedirte un autógrafo?dijo

si claro ¿por que no lo aria?

genial

oye Erik te gane espera ¿con quien hablas?

oh hablo con Flora una de las winx te presento a Flora, Flora el es Maxi! dijo

un placer conocerte!

el gusto es mío espera oye Helia ve te tengo que presentar a alguien el grito

Helia?¿Quien sera? me pregunte para mi misma

hola! soy Helia me dijo

Eh hola soy flora! ah que lindo que es quisiera conocerlo mas

oh lo siento ya es tarde me tengo que algo triste ya que acababa de conocerlo

quieres que te lleve?dijo Erik

no voy mejor un guiño y me transforme

adiós chicos!

tendré la oportunidad de conocerte flora? se pregunto Helia mientras Flora se alejaba

cuando vio a las chicas con los especialistas pero esta vez no le importo ya que seguía pensando en helia pero que digo jamas se va a interesar en alguien como yo murmure **  
**

hey Flora esta todo bien? pregunto Layla.

si por que no lo estaría le conteste

por que estas transformada cuestionando mi respuesta

ah! solo estaba estaba caminando por el bosque ya era tarde y prefiero volar antes de caminar por la oscuridad le conteste

bueno pero cualquier cosa que necesites estamos aquí layla dijo

ya lo se Layla!

Adiós chicas no se olviden del viernes. dijo Brandon

viernes? ¿Qué pasa el vienes?pregunte

Fiesta! Dijo Stela sonriendo lo que me recuerda hay que ir de compras

ok! ahora vamos a dormir que tengo sueño sije

y todas asintieron y entramos a las habitaciones

yo estaba acostada si poder dormir por que sigo pensando en Helia ¿estaré enamorada? no solo le dije hola ¿verdad?Pensé

* * *

Espero que les guste,es mi primera historia

seguiré escribiendo adiós


	2. viejas enemigas

Viejas enemigas

Me levante muy cansada por no poder dormir, me di cuenta de que Bloom no estaba ¿Qué? Siempre me levanto primera, miro hacia arriba para ver que eran las 8:30 salte de la cama me cambie y fui directo a desayunar. Vi a las chicas y fui.

Oye Bloom por que no me levantaste? Dije un poco enojada.

Porque te muy cansada dormiste bien aun pareces algo cansada. Dijo Bloom

Bueno aun lo estoy. Conteste

¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Musa

Bueno es que esteba pensando en…yo eh ¿Bueno que hacemos? Pregunte nerviosa

Oh no! Termina esa oración en ¿Quién estabas pensando? Dijo Stela con una sonrisa.

Yo jamás mencione a alguien. Conteste rápidamente

Por tu rapidez, es lógico que Stela tiene razón. Dijo thecna

Vamos chicas nos dirá luego ahora hay clases.

Qué suerte me salve por ahora susurre para mí misma sin que nadie escuchara.

Luego el periodo escolar termino eso significa.

Compras! Dijo Stela con estrellas en los ojos

Aquí vamos! Dijo Musa no muy feliz

Por tu rapidez, es lógico que Stela tiene razón. Dijo thecna

Vamos chicas nos dirá luego ahora hay clases. Menciono. Layla

Qué suerte me salve por ahora susurre para mí misma sin que nadie escuchara.

Luego el periodo escolar termino eso significa.

Compras! Dijo Stela con estrellas en los ojos

Aquí vamos! Dijo Musa no muy feliz

Ok! Chicas aquí estamos

chicas vamos a entrar a cada tienda y comprar lo que veamos que nos guste! dijo stela

entonces estamos en problemas! agrego Bloom

mientras nosotras nos reíamos

no es gracioso! exclamo Stela

ok no pelemos y vamos a comprar para volver mas rápido!dijo musa

ok!exclame

stela compro un vestido color dorado con estrellas le quedaba genial

Musa un vestido hasta las rodillas color morado

Tecna un vestido largo color lila

bloom un vestido color azul con corazones rojos

Layla un vestido violeta con olas al final

ah chicas no se que comprar hasta que de pronto vi un hermoso vestido rosa con flores blanca en la parte de abajo y en la posterior un volado de rosas

lo compre de inmediato.

ahora ya compramos los vestidos ¿nos podemos ir? pregunto layla

no! hay que comprar accesorios grito Stela

y nos arrastro a una tienda

Bloom compro unos pendientes en forma de corazón un collar y zapatos azules con corazones

Tecna un collar en forma de telefono y zapatos lila

layla un collar y pendientes en forma de olas con zapato color violetas

Musa un collar en forma de clave de sol y zapatos color morado

Stela unos pendientes en forma de estrellas,una tiara color dorado un collar con una estrella que brillaba y unos zapatos con brillos que llamaba la atención cuando caminaba.

En cuanto a mi solo unos pendientes con el centro rosa y zapatos rosas que brillaban.

Finalmente las compras terminaron y todas fuimos a tomar un helado.

están layla terminando el helado.

Si! dijimos en unión.

Mejor vamos antes de que Griselda ponga la barrera y nos quedemos afuera. dije

pero son las 7 y la noche es joven. Dijo stela con un berrinche.

Hoy es jueves y la barrera se pone a las ocho con treinta minutos y quince segundo. dijo tecna

_**MIENTRAS EN LA DIMENSIÓN OSCURA HOGAR DE LAS TRIX.**_

En la cueva mas oscura están las TRIX.

oigan hermanas! vean a esas tontas e ingenuas winx. Dijo Darcy

Miren llegando a Alfea,que tal si arruinamos su día! dijo Stormy.

SI! creen que nos derrotaron pero se equivocan. Dijo Icy

las tres hermanas hicieron una risa maléfica hasta que escucharon hablar a Bloom.

Chicas mañana va a ser un día genial ¿No lo creen?Dijo feliz

¿Con que mañana?Eh dijo Icy.

Y nada lo puede arruinar! agrego Stela

Eso lo veremos! dijo Stormy

_**VOLVIENDO A ALFEA.**_

¿Donde estaban? la barrera casi muy enojada Griselda

Etuvimos de compra!por la fiesta de mañana! dijo stela con una sonrisa.

Esta bien solo por que mañana es la fiesta de Fontana Roja ahora regresen a sus Griselda.

Todas asentimos y sacando un suspiro de alivio entramos a los dormitorios.

Mañana hay que ir fontana Roja ¿me podre encontrar con helia?Dije pensndo que Que Bloom estaba dormida.

y ¿Quién es helia? pregunto Bloom.

Eh¿No estabas dormidas?dije algo nerviosa.

Oh no! cambies de tema dijo Bloom con una sonrisa.

Eh .

todas las chicas entraron.

¿Hacen una fiesta sin nosotras?dijo stela.

No pero hagamos Bloom.

aproveche para hacerme la dormida.

Y Flora ¿que piensas? ¿Flora?. esta lo mismo. exclamo musa.

Todas asintieron y se acostaron.


	3. rencuentro

_**RENCUENTRO**_

Hola Flora!

Hola!chata ¿Paso algo?.le Flora a su Pixi unida.

Si,hoy es un día especial para ti! dijo emocionada.

¿por qué? pregunte confundida.

Te vas a rencontrar con tu amor feliz Chata.

¿Quién te lo dijo? pregunte sorprendida.

Amore lo dijo,siente el amor en el aire dijo orgullosa.

Puede ser .

se que eres super confiada.

ok! vamos a desayunar que tengo .

Ok,vamos. dijo Chata.

Hola Bloom.

Hola flora¿Como dormiste? Dijo Bloom.

Bien,estaba cansada.

Hola, Layla,Musa,tecna.

Hola chicas ¿y Stela?Pregunte.

Tecna.

Miren ahí viene,Hola dormilona! exclamo musa.

Hola,¿Están lista? pregunto Stela.

¿Para qué? pregunte sin saber de que hablan.

¿Como qué para que?Hoy no Hay clases,y hay que ir a la fiesta de Fontana Stela.

Ok! vamos. Dije feliz.

Recuerden que a la noche es el baile y no ponemos eso maravillosos vestidos que compramos! agrego stela.

Vamos que solo nos quedan 4 horas 20 minutos y 30 Tecna.

Vamos quiero ver a mi osito de miel! dijo Stela mientras nos reíamos.

ok! musa.

cuando llegamos a fontana Roja todas fueron con los chicos excepto yo.

oigan! en esas bolsas,¿Hay algo para nosotros? pregunto Brandon.

No, son nuestros vestidos y no recién a la noche los verán. Dijo Stela mientras abrazaba a Brandon.

bueno ¿quieren un recorrido por Fontana Roja?,ya que es Sky

Nos encantaría! dijo Bloom.

cuando fuimos vi a Helia pintando.

¿Qué ves? pregunto Layla.

¿Qué?oh layla eh bueno nada, dije algo nerviosa.

Oh,estabas viendo a ese chico verdad.

No! nada que ver no estaba viendo a Helia, hay no!.Dije nerviosa.

lo conoces vamos a hablar con el oye Brandon! ¿quien es? dijo Layla.

oh es Helia el sobrino de saladino,igual es un pacifista vino de la escuela de arte es compañero de Nabu.

Cuando Helia los escuchos levanto la mirada Flora? se pregunto Helia viendo que se acercaban sinn que los escucharan.

Helia te presento a las Winx! dijo Brandon.

Ella es Layla,tecna,,Musa,Bloom,Stelay...

Flora interrumpiendo a Brandon. dijo Helia.

Hola nerviosa

hola Flora es bueno verte otra helia haciéndome sonrojar.

Alto!¿Ustedes se conocen? pregunto stela algo confundida.

bueno ¿si decir hola, es conocer?si!conteste.

No quiero interrumpir su rencuentro pero creo que tenemos que brandon haciendo que me sonroje.

ok!¿adonde? pregunte.

Al Sky.

Oye helia ¿Quieres venir? pregunto Nabu.

si no tienes .

Nosotros no y ¿ustedes chicas?pregunte Brandon.

no y tu Flora , dijo Layla dándome un codazo.

eh bueno yo no ni un problema. conteste nerviosa

perfecto,entonces¿adonde vamos?

LA sala de simulación. dijo Tecna.

No!la sala de deportes. dijo Layla.

o mejor cada uno va al lugar que quiere con su Bloom.

Buena idea,dijo Musa.

Todos se fueron con sus especialistas y yo estoy con Helia.

eh Bueno¿donde quieres ir? me pregunto Helia.

Me gustaría ir a los jardines. dije con una sonrisa.

A mi igual! ok sígueme. dijo Helia.

Finalmente llegamos a los jardines.

Hay pobre! dije con tristeza.¿Qué pasa?pregunto preocupado.

Este rosal esta marchito puedo sentir su dolor. dije mientras Hice un chasquido y se recupero mostrando unas hermosas rosas de todos los colores.

Wow! eres increí Helia.

En serio ¿crees que soy increíble?pregunte algo sonrojada.


	4. Chapter 4

Flora vamos hay que nos, no escuchaste, Stella te está llamando ase veinte minutos! Dijo musa. Oh Helia hola de nuevo, tranquila ya entiendo dijo musa con un guiño.

¿Qué dices? conteste

oh nada. Contesto Musa

esta bien. Agarre mi celular para notar que estaba apagado.

Ay no me quede sin batería por eso no escuche el teléfono. Dije.

Tranquila vamos con Tecna y te lo arregla. Dijo Musa

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo a Helia justo hablo

¿Qué entrada tiene el celular? Pregunto

He aquí esta. Dije mientras se lo mostraba

Que coincidencia el mío tiene la misma entrada si quieres te lo presto. Dijo Helia

Si sería genial. Contesto Musa por mí. Ok tu ve con Helia y yo les aviso a las chicas. Dijo musa

Está bien. Conteste

Rápidamente Musa se fue y yo fui con Helia para poder cargar mi celular.

Eh helia si quieres lo podemos cargar mas tarde no quiero molestarte. Le dije

¿Qué? claro que es no es una molestia al contrario es un gran placer. Me contesto

Está bien. Conteste


End file.
